Feelings blacks
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: AU. Un amor iluso, que va perdiendo el sentido. Los distintos lados que tú mismo puedes observar, que muestra el lado oscuro del amor. ¿Serán estos sentimientos correctos o no, Natsu? /NaLu/.


**V**uelvo con un nuevo proyecto y un pequeño capítulo que casi puede ser llamado prologo.

**S**in más, espero que les guste. c:

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Feelings Blacks<span>**

**C I: Reflective Thinking**

_..._

_Sometimes i cry so hard for pleading.  
>So sick and tire all the mean less meaning.<em>

_..._

**I Don't Love You – By; My Chemical Romance.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Todo lo que siento es mentira.<p>

–Oye, Luce.

Escuche que mencionaron mi nombre, y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con esa persona.

– ¿Qué pasa, Natsu? –Contesté con indiferencia, restándole mucha importancia lo que me diga, ya que lo único que sale de su boca son puras estupideces y ahora mismo, estoy concentrada mirando la pequeña mancha que se encuentra en la pared de la clase.

–Quería saber si… Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –De la nada, se pegó a mi emocionado, haciéndome suspirar del cansancio. – ¡Parece interesante! –Puse mis ojos en blanco y comencé a levantarme lentamente de mí banco.

–Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué querías, Natsu?

–Ah, sí, cierto. –Dejo de saltar y hacer muecas infantiles, para mirarme un poco preocupado…

Ya veo, seguramente será _eso _de nuevo. No creo poder contenerme mis sentimientos está vez. Ah. Di un respingo de la nada y mostro más preocupación.

Esto es raro, ya que yo debería estar preocupada por él, ya que es un estúpido.

– ¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día, sabes. –Comencé a bajar la cabeza, mirando mis pies atenta a lo que iba a decir, aunque no lo muestre.

–Loki… Loki te llama, Lucy.

– ¿Loki me llama? –Más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación.

–Sí.

–Oh, bueno. ¿En dónde? –Enarcó su ceja, ladeando su cabeza con confusión al mismo tiempo.

– ¿En dónde qué?

–Quiero decir, ¿en qué lugar dijo que nos encontráramos? –Me mordí las uñas nerviosa, esperando que me dijera el lugar.

–En el primer lugar que se encontraron. –Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, quedándome sin habla. –O eso me dijo él.

Salí de allí rápidamente corriendo, sin dejar que Natsu me hablará o dijera siquiera una palabra

En mi corrida desesperada, comencé a sentir un líquido que me empezaba a humedecerme, era la lluvia.

¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a llover? Esa fue una de las preguntas que rodeó mi cabeza. Pero, sin darme cuenta, llegué a mi destino.

La plaza.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>– ¿Lucy?<p>

Escuchaba un susurro.

– ¿Lucy?

En medio de mi nublosa vista.

– ¿Lucy?

Una cabellera se hizo presente en mi campo de visión.

– ¿Lucy?

Estiré mis brazos, tratando de alcanzar esa silueta que todavía no era clara para mí.

Su cabello era negro, entonces…

Seguro que era él, ¿Cierto?

– ¿Volviste? –Pregunté con voz ronca debido al llanto y a los gritos sordos que hice. – ¿Estás de vuelta… Winter?

– ¡Lucy!

Volví a llorar, pero más fuerte, por solamente mencionar su nombre. Pero, con ese grito todo empezó a ser más claro.

Era Natsu.

Natsu y no él.

_No era él._

Detuve un poco mi llanto, dejando que hipidos salgan de mi boca.

Sentí un peso en mi cuerpo. Natsu me estaba abrazando.

_Como aquella vez._

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, me solté del agarre de Natsu con movimientos rudos.

– ¡No me toques! –Le grité, haciendo todo lo posible para separarme y alargar la distancia. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era estar con el Dragneel.

–No… Luce… ¿Qué hizo ese estúpido? –Corto la distancia de nuevo, agarrándome de los hombros y mirándome fijamente con la poca habitual cara sería.

Abrí mi boca como un pez, al igual que mis ojos, con un gesto horrorizado al recordar sus palabras y el evento.

_" –No puedo más, Lucy. Necesito tiempo. –Me habló Loki, con la mirada baja. Me quedé muda._

_– ¿Eh? –Un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente. No podía estar pasando esto._

_–Lo siento, Lucy. –Su voz se hizo más lejana, dejándome en una profunda oscuridad._

_Mi único pilar desapareció._

_De nuevo._

_Mis ojos comenzaron a picar. Observe que se acercaba preocupado de mi silencio, iba a tocarme, pero lo aparte de un manotazo, pegándole la mano._

_–No…_

_Después de ello, me abracé a mí misma, con los ojos aguados._

_–Lucy… –Solo veía el movimiento de sus labios, aquellos que me rompieron nuevamente._

_¿Por qué?_

_Eso era lo único que me podía preguntar._

_Me fui a un rincón de la plaza, todavía abrazándome. Me puse a llorar débilmente, sin poder soportar tanto peso psicológico._

_– ¡Lucy! –Escuché su llamado todavía más cercano que antes, me encontró._

_Siempre me encontraba en mi escondite._

_Entonces… ¿Por qué me quiere destruir?_

_Al final, él es como las personas normales._

_Y pensar, que por un momento lo tuve en cuenta como alguien diferente a los demás._

_Soy una estúpida._

_– ¡Te encontré! –Observé su sonrisa de alivio al encontrarme, pero al contrario, tapé mis oídos con las manos, horrorizada, alejándome de allí gateando. – ¡Lucy! ¡No te vayas!_

_–No... –Todavía seguía susurrando, para levantarme e ir corriendo a un paso torpe, tropezándome de vez en cuando, ensuciándome todo el uniforme por el lodo provocada por la lluvia._

_Seguí llorando todo el tiempo._

_Siempre llorando._

_Y Natsu, uno de los pocos que lo sabe._

_Solamente encontré un rincón en mi solitaria mansión, y llore en el suelo._

_Porque, solo soy basura."_

–Como siempre… –Sonreí irónica, dolida de todo. –Loki es como todos, como tú, es normal, ¿sabes? No es como _él._

Cuando lo mencione, hizo una mueca de tristeza.

–Llora Luce, trata de pensar que no estoy aquí.

–Uwa… Hgm… –Comencé a gemir, tapándome la cara con mis brazos. –Ah… ¡Ah! –Hice un grito, que desgarro mi garganta y la dejo ardiendo. Quedaría con la voz ronca.

–No importa Luce, solo llora.

_Como siempre._

Como soy débil, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que romperme una y otra vez, y enfrentar nuevamente la realidad que se presenta frente mío.

Si fuera una muñeca, no tendría sentimientos. Y todo sería más fácil.

Sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida en mi llanto.

Solo escuchaba lejanos sonidos de truenos y pasos.

No me gusta la lluvia. La odio.

La lluvia siempre lo arruina todo.

Luego, de lo que me pareció minutos que seguramente fueron horas, empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, sintiéndolos muy pesados.

Estaba cálido.

Me senté en la cama y un terrible dolor de cabeza y un mareo por el insomnio comenzó a hacerse presente e hizo que pusiera mi mano en la sien.

Todavía veía borroso, pero cada vez mejoraba más mi vista. Sentía rastros de lágrima.

Y mis ojos seguro debían de estar rojos.

Sentí un peso a mí lado.

Observe a mí alrededor, era mi habitación y estaba en mi cama.

Natsu…

Bueno, él estaba a mí lado, dormido o aparentaba estarlo.

Recordé aquello.

_" –Tranquila, Lucy. Siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa qué. –Se recostó en mi cama, a mí lado, con su frecuente sonrisa deslumbrante."_

Mis ojos se aguaron, y ensanché mis labios y boca, formando una gran sonrisa.

Natsu lentamente abrió sus ojos, observándome sorprendido, pero luego vi que entendió todo.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero tosió, para volverlas normales.

Bajo un poco la mirada, haciendo una curva a sus labios, una débil sonrisa.

–Te recordé a él, ¿Cierto?

–Sí…

–Oh. Bueno, no importa, Luce. Si estás bien con eso, yo también lo estaré. _Al igual que él. _–Escuché apenas lo último, que lo dijo en un débil y casi inaudible susurro.

Extendió sus brazos hacía mí, dejándome un hueco para irme a esconderme nuevamente.

Me acerqué a él sin rechistar, aferrándome a su cuerpo, comenzando de nuevo a llorar.

Natsu me recuerda a él.

Y él lo sabe. Aun así, siempre está para mí.

Realmente, se parecen mucho. Con la diferencia que… _Natsu es como los otros._

Es normal.

Él me destruyo al igual que todos. Es igual. No es diferente.

Él sabe que es normal.

_Lo odio._

Pero no puedo alejarme de él.

Después de todo, nada cambiará si me quedo cerca de él. O eso creo.

Tengo que estar precavida, ya que no quiero ser lastimada por la misma persona dos veces, ¿cierto?

_" –Es un amor desesperado y moribundo, que ha perdido el rumbo. Esto, no puede ser llamado amor. Solo es una obsesión, Luce. –Cerré mis labios, frunciéndolos, dejando abierto el paso para que las lágrimas se deslicen sin esconderse hacía mis mejillas."_

Eso era verdad.

Por ello, Natsu es normal.

Estoy destruida y todos lo saben, por ello me lastiman.

Solamente me quieren ver rota en miles de pedazos.

* * *

><p><strong>[ To be continued… ]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>asnfjkadnfkdnsjkf.

**N**a**L**u–**D**rama, hace rato que no escribía un** F**ic.

**Q**uisiera saber sus opiniones, ya que tengo bien hecha la trama.

**E**l **F**ic en sí no será demasiado largo, pero que será algo así, será.

**S**oy demasiado impuntual, así que no se sorprendan si tardo un año en actualizar :v

**También, este capítulo se lo dedico ESPECIALMENTE a Amor por escribir. **[**V**irgo **v**ersión **T**auro, espero que le haya gustaóh~ 7u7].

**A **todos mis **hamorezh (S**obre todo a ti, **jamors) **si leen esto, espero que les haya gustaóh mujóh también 1313.

**E**spero que esperen (? el capítulo 2. c:

**¡N**os leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
